


Happy Thanksgiving

by Nerdgirl001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy, Holiday, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the only one of team free will who ever had a true thanksgiving, but he wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thanksgiving

Dean was up early, earlier than usual. He was excited and he was ready. All of his sneaking around for the past two days worked out. He had stayed home from a mission for this, and it was all worth it. He grabbed out his knifes and sharpened a few of them. He was getting very excited. He began to chop everything up. He snapped a few bones and checked the time, four am, no one would be up for at least two hours if he was quiet. He quickly got to work preparing everything. He preheated the oven and began to baste the Turkey. By the time he put the Turkey and stuffing in the oven he heard movement from off somewhere else in the bunker. It was five twenty, someone was up early. Dean quickly moved on to the gravy and the pie filling simultaneously. As soon and the gravy was done he put the pie filling in the fridge to set up and made the crust. Everything was coming together nicely. He heard someone approach the door the the kitchen and turned around.  
"Dean what the hell is this?" Sam asked as he rubbed his eyes just as he did when he was little. Dean smiled, somethings never change.  
"Thanksgiving meal Sammy boy" Dean said with a slight laugh.  
Sam stumbled toward the fridge and opened it. He grabbed out the milk and poured himself a glass. "is that a pie?" he said groggily as he put the milk back.  
Dean feigned annoyance, "of course it's a pie you bitch"  
"jerk" Sam said before he had even fully processed what Dean had said. "why are you doing this again? It just seems like a lot of work" Sam sighed.  
Dean blushed slightly, "I- well you haven't had a true thanksgiving in your life an-"  
"yes I have!" Sam stated indignantly.  
"when?" Dean asked.  
Sam thought for a moment, "don't you remember when dad would leave us at Bobby's for Thanksgiving?"  
Dean snorted slightly, "Dude, a beer soaked Turkey breast and some frozen stuffing doesn't count as a true thanksgiving." Sam sighed and shrugged. He sat down and looked at his brother, he had never seen him so happy, and that sparkle that was now filling his eyes had been gone for a long time. "anyway," Dean began again, "Cas has never had a Thanksgiving either."  
Sam nodded, "true, this will be your first Holliday together, well together together."  
Dean blushed again, "yeah I guess."  
Sam laughed and began to walk back to his room, "for what it's worth," he said stopping at the door, "I think Cas will love this."  
Dean hurried up and finished preparing the rest of the food, now it was just to play the balancing game of when to put what in the oven so that it would all be hot and ready at the same time, except for the pie which would be cooking as they all ate.  
He began to walk back to his room, he had a timer set bit he'd also be paying attention to the time enough to get everything in on time. Cas walked out of his room just as Dean went to walk in to his, he checked the time, nine o'clock on the dot. "someone's up late!" he said smiling and wrapped his arms around Castiel.  
"I was being lulled to sleep by the wonderful smells wafting in from the kitchen, what are you making?" Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas's cheek.  
"I'm making-" he kissed Cas's other cheek, "a Thanksgiving meal." he kissed Cas's perfect lips. He could feel them smile against his until he pulled away.  
"Thanksgiving? I thought you guys didn't celebrate holidays." Cas spoke and yawned slightly.  
"there's always a time when new traditions must be started" Dean said as he snuggled up to Castiel.  
"Dean!" Cas laughed and kisses Dean's head and he ran his fingers through his hair. A timer went off and Dean jumped away, "be right back!"  
Cas had almost never seen Dean look so happy, the glimmer in his eyes he had only seen few times before, the most recent, when he told Cas that he loved him. Cas followed Dean into the kitchen and was hit by a wave of wonderful smells. Dean was stirring a pot of hot and thick potatoes, he added a few cloves of garlic that he had just pulled out of the oven and the smells blossomed. Cas's stomach growled, he licked his lips, "wanna taste?" Dean asked and held up a small spoonful.  
Cas walked over and swept the white fluffy stuff off the spoon with his finger. He tasted it and almost instantly kissed Dean. "I'm gonna have to keep you around, I don't know if I could live without another taste of those potatoes" Cas kissed Dean again and pulled out another spoonful behind Dean's back.  
Dean laughed, "you think you're so tricky," he said as he apprehended the spoon from Cas's mouth and cleaned it off before shoving it back into the potatoes, "you'll just have to wait."  
Cas frowned and groaned before leaving to kitchen to see what Sam was up to. He found him sitting in front of the TV, watching a parade. Cas sat down and smiled, "I've never had this." he said quietly.  
"me neither." Sam said with a happy little sigh, "but he's trying so hard for both of us to be able to." Cas nodded.  
They both sat there for about half an hour until Dean wondered in, "One more hour!" he said excitedly and he sat down inbetween his two best friends, he cracked open a beer that Sam had handed to him and he put an arm around Cas's shoulders.  
"exactly noon?" Sam asked, "how on earth did you manage that?"  
Dean laughed, "a great magician never reveals his secrets a little brother."  
Twenty minutes before noon Dean walked back to the kitchen, Cas and Sam trailing after him. He gave them the plates and silverware to set the table and he began to get everything out of the oven, once everything was out he set the temperature on low and put in the pie. He smiled and set everything on plates and bowls. He began to carry everything into the dinning room.  
"Dean, this is way too much food for three people!" Sam said as Dean went back in for another load of food.  
"dude, the leftovers are the best part!" Dean yelled back from the kitchen. Soon they all sat down at the table and began to eat. Dean carved the Turkey and they all talked and laughed for an hour as they ate. By the time they were all full the oven went off again. Dean stood up and carried in all of the dishes, he came back with another set and the pie. Cas and Sam almost groaned when the wonderful smell hit them.  
"how dare you make something that smells so good when I am this full?" Cas asked with fake anger. Dean smiled and set a plate infront of him. He served the pie, "if you don't feel sick or at least like you'll never eat again after Thanksgiving then you're not doing it right," he said with a wink.  
After the pie they all sat and talked for another half an hour at least. They reminisced about the cases that they had solved, and the monsters that they had faced. At the end of the day Sam and Cas were cleaning the dishes, they insisted since Dean had spent all day cooking, and Dean was putting the leftovers into containers and into the fridge. Once they were done they all went back to the couch and sat down, Cas layer across one side so that his head rested on Dean's lap, and Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder. They were happier then they had been in a very long time. At last, they felt like a family.


End file.
